


'Finally falling for you' { Borade and Cabbie}

by BnhaLover4235



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Trans Jade West
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnhaLover4235/pseuds/BnhaLover4235
Summary: Tori has a crush on Beck and Jade but she doesn't want them to find out. Cat and Robbie are dating.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Tori Vega/Jade West, Robbie Shapiro/Cat Valentine
Kudos: 6





	1. Question?

Do you guys want a trans character?  
Jade(trans female and Jade will still have her male parts[so awkward to type])  
Sinjin Van Cleef (trans male)


	2. The play 'Uptown, Downtown'

Tori's POV   
Today I'm gonna be playing the lead role Penny in the play 'Uptown, Downtown' by Sophia Michelle. 

(Spotlight on Rich Man and Penny)

Penny: "I- I don't know." 

Rich Man: "Oh, come on! Why can't you admit you're in love with me?" 

Penny: "Why are you in love with me?"

Rich Man: "Because, you're beautiful. Look at your face in the moonlight." 

Penny: "I can't."

Rich Man: "You can." 

Penny: "No, a person can't look at their face, it's impossible." 

Rich Man: "Then marry me and I'll buy you a thousand mirrors." 

Penny: "But that's so many!" 

Rich Man: "My father's a billionaire. I can give you everything you've ever wanted, and... I'm very good-looking." 

Penny: "Humm... yeah." 

Rich Man: "Think." (Penny turns and spotlight on Bellhop) 

Penny: "I don't know." 

Bellhop: "It's okay that you don't know."

Penny: "But you deserve an answer." 

Bellhop: "I can wait, for you I would wait a thousand years." 

Penny: "But that's so many!" 

Bellhop: "I know I'm poor, I know I don't have much to offer, but I do, love you." 

(Penny turns around and walks away) 

Penny: "Because I'm beautiful?" 

Bellhop: "I don't love you because you're beautiful,"   
(While walking up behind Penny) 

(Bellhop reaches out and grabs Penny's shoulder and turns her around) 

Bellhop: "You're beautiful because I love you."

Penny: "Whoa." 

Rich Man: "So I'm on my private jet almost halfway to Barcelona when I say to the pilot, "I've changed my mind. Take a left. We're going to Prague!" (slaps knee and laughs)

Rich Man's Companion: (laughs and slaps knee) "You're too much."

Rich Man: "Aren't I?"

(Bellhop enters and picks up bags) 

Rich Man: "Hey, hey, hey. You there!" 

Bellhop: "Yes, sir?" 

Rich Man: "That luggage is very expensive! Don't just toss that around like a monkey." 

Bellhop: "I'm sorry-" 

Rich Man's Companion: (cuts off Bellhop) "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Look at that girl coming this way." 

Rich Man: "Oh my God she's... gorgeous." 

Bellhop: "She's beautiful." 

(Penny enters) 

Tori's POV   
As we continued to rehearse Jade came up to me. She said that she likes me and she said that Beck likes me. She told me that I have time to think about it. And she knows that I like Beck. "Jade why is my stupid sister here?" I asked. "She followed me here." Jade said. 'Oh my god Trina is fucking stupid.' I thought to myself. "Okay anyway Beck is over there." I said. "Thanks Tori. Oh and I think Beck likes you back." Jade said. "W-What?" I said blushing. "Tori remember what I told you?" Jade asked. "Yeah I do. Jade do you see that cute guy over there?" I asked. "Yes oh and this is gonna be a test like thing so we can get Beck jealous well your gonna be the one to get Beck jealous." Jade said. "Okay Jade." I said. I walk up to the cute boy and ask him his name. "Um excuse me but what is your name?" I asked. "My name is Ryder Daniels. What your name cutie?" Ryder said. "My name is Tori Vega." I said. "Hey Tori come here." Beck said. I turn around to see Beck. "Coming." I said. "Tori we have to practice the song 'Finally Falling'." Beck said. "Alright." I said.

Victoria Justice Lyrics 

"Finally Falling"

(feat. Avan Jogia)

(From "Victorious" soundtrack)

[Tori] Suddenly, my choice is clear. I knew when only you and I were standing here.

[Avan] And beautiful is all I see.

[Both] It's only you. I know it's true. It has to be.

[Tori] That money isn't worth a thing, If you didn't earn it, you don't deserve it. True love doesn't cost a thing And if you try to buy it, you can't return it. 

[Background Singers] No, no, oh, oh!

[Tori] Your friends are doing all the same things And my friends say, "Look at what your wasting!"

[Chorus]  
[Tori & Beck] Suddenly I can see what I didn't before And I don't care what they say anymore 'Cause I'm falling, falling! Finally falling, falling!

[Tori] I don't think need all the finer things, Diamond rings and nothing. So show me something. 'Cause love is all I need, All I ever wanted. And now I've got it. 

[Background Singers] Yeah, yeah yeah!

[Tori] My friends are wondering what you're thinking! And your friends - they probably think the same thing!

[Tori & Beck] Suddenly I can see what I didn't before And I don't care what they say anymore 'Cause I'm falling, falling! (she's falling, falling)! Finally falling, falling! 

[Tori] If you can't find love when you're in it Just forget it. It would change your mind once you get it once you get it. Don't you get it? 'Cause we did it. Yeah, we did it. Well, we did it.

[Chorus]   
[Tori & Beck] Suddenly I can see what I didn't before And I don't care what they say anymore. 'Cause I'm falling, falling! (she's falling, falling)! Finally falling, falling! 

Finally falling, falling (she's falling, falling)! Finally falling, falling!

Beck's POV   
After we finished rehearsing the song Tori went back over to Ryder but what happened was Tori started crying because Ryder Daniels called Tori a horrible dancer so I walked over and told Tori that Jade wants to talk to her which is true. "Tori, Jade wants to talk to you." I said as I glared at Ryder Daniels. "Alright." Tori said with a sigh. She walks over to Jade and starts ranting about stuff and saying that Ryder was so cute but then he said that she was a horrible dancer. "Hey Ryder are you coming to the play when it opens?" I asked. "Yeah sure I can come." He said. "Alright see you there." I say before I walk away. I look up and see Jade and Tori walking toward me. Tori is blushing then she suddenly tells me that she likes me. Which is shocking to begin with when suddenly Jade tells me that she wants Tori part of our relationship. "Beck, I want Tori part of our relationship." Jade said. "Of course she can be part of our relationship." I said. Tori looks at me and Jade with the biggest smile I've ever seen Tori have on her beautiful face. So now me, Tori and Jade are now part of a relationship.


End file.
